familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1824
:For the game, see: ''1824. Year '''1824' (MDCCCXXIV) was a leap year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a leap year starting on Tuesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1824 January - March * January 8 - After much controversy, Michael Faraday is finally elected as a member of the Royal Society with only one vote against him. * January 22 - Ashanti crush British forces in the Gold Coast, killing the British governor Sir Charles MacCarthy (See also Wars between Britain and Ashanti in Ghana and Ashanti Confederacy). *February 10 - Simón Bolívar proclaimed dictator of Peru. *February 21 - Chumash Uprising against the Spanish begins, at Mission Santa Inés in modern-day Solvang * March 11 - The United States War Department creates the Bureau of Indian Affairs and Ely S. Parker of the Seneca tribe becomes its first director. * March 17 - Signing of the Anglo-Dutch Treaty of 1824. April - June * May 7 - One of Beethoven's greatest masterpieces, Symphony No. 9, premieres in Vienna. July - September * September 13 - With his crew and 29 convicts aboard the Amity, John Oxley arrives at and founds the Moreton Bay Penal Settlement at what is now Redcliffe in Queensland, Australia, after leaving Sydney. * September 16 - Charles X succeeds Louis XVIII as King of France. October - December * October 10 - Edinburgh Town Council makes a decision to found the Edinburgh Municipal Fire Brigade, the first fire brigade in Britain. * November 5 - first technological university in the English-speaking world founded: Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. * November 7 - Worst flood in Saint Petersburg: water rose 421 cm above normal and 200 lost their lives. * November 15- 16 - A huge fire breaks out on Old Assembly Close in Edinburgh. It destroys two tenements and Tron Kirk church. 11 residents and 2 firemen die, 400 people are left homeless. * November 30 - the first sod is turned at Allenburgh Ontario, for the first of four Welland Canals ( The canal would open for a trial run exactly 5 years later, to the day ) * December 9 - At the Battle of Ayacucho, Peruvian forces defeat Spanish. * December 24 - The Chi Phi (ΧΦ) Fraternity was founded at Princeton University. Undated * The British take Rangoon, Burma. * Frontier treaty between United States and Russia is signed. * Egyptians capture Crete. * Turks seize island of Ipsara from Greeks but are defeated at Mytilene. * What is now the University of Manchester Institute of Science and Technology in Britain was founded in earnest. * Cimetière du Montparnasse established * The Dutch sign the Masang Agreement temporarily ending hostilities in the Padri War * The name Australia, recommended by Matthew Flinders in 1804, is finally adopted as the official name of the country once known as New Holland. Ongoing events * First Burmese War (1823–1826) Births January - June * January 8 - Wilkie Collins, British novelist (d. 1889) * January 15 - Marie Duplessis, French courtesan * January 21 - Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson, American Confederate general (d. 1863) * February 7 - William Huggins, British astronomer (d. 1910) * February 16 - Peter Kozler, Slovenian cartographer and geographer (d. 1879) * March 2 - Bedřich Smetana, Czech composer (d. 1885) * March 9 - Amasa Leland Stanford, Governor of California (d. 1893) * March 12 - Gustav Kirchhoff, German physicist (d. 1887) * March 19 - William Allingham, Irish author (d. 1889) * March 25 - Clinton L. Merriam, American politician (d. 1900) * May 6 - Tokugawa Iesada, Japanese shogun (d. 1858) * May 16 - Levi P. Morton, 22nd Vice President of the United States (d. 1920) * May 23 - Ambrose Burnside, American Civil War general (d. 1881) * June 26 - William Thomson, Irish-born physicist and engineer (d. 1907) * June 28 - Paul Broca, French anthropologist (d. 1880) * July 12 - Eugène Boudin, French painter (d. 1898) July - December * July 27 - Alexandre Dumas, French writer (d. 1895) * September 4 - Anton Bruckner, Austrian composer (d. 1896) * October 5 - Henry Chadwick, baseball writer and historian (d. 1908) *October 18 - Juan Valera y Alcalá-Galiano, Spanish author (d. 1905) * December 10 - George MacDonald, English writer (d. 1905) * December 14 - Pierre Puvis de Chavannes, French painter (d. 1898) *''date unknown'' - Gideon T. Stewart, American temperance movement leader (d. 1907) : See also 1824 births. Deaths January - June * January 21 - Jean Baptiste Drouet, French revolutionary (b. 1765) * January 26 - Théodore Géricault, French painter (b. 1791) * February 21 - Eugène de Beauharnais, son of Josephine de Beauharnais (b. 1781) * April 19 - George Gordon Byron, English poet (b. 1788) *May 15 - Johann Philipp Stadion, statesman (b. 1763) * May 26 - Capel Lofft, English writer (b. 1751) * June 16 - Charles-François Lebrun, Third Consul of France (b. 1739) * June 18 - Ferdinand III (b. 1769) * June 21 - Étienne Aignan, French writer (b. 1773) July - December *July 20 Maine de Biran, philosopher *July 21 - Buddha Loetla Nabhalai, King of Siam (b. 1767) *August 12 - Charles Nerinckx, founder of the Sisters of Loretto (b. 1761) *September 16 - Louis XVIII of France (b. 1755) *October 30 - Charles Maturin, Irish writer (b. 1773) : See also Category:Died in 1824.